Alexander (Civ6)
Grievances against this leader decay at twice the usual rate. |religion = |quote = I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion. }} Alexander III (20/21 July 356 BC – 10/11 June 323 BC), also known as Alexander the Great, was a king of the kingdom of Macedon. He leads the Macedonians in Civilization VI. Alexander's Macedon is the one civilization that is prepared to go to war and stay at war for the entire game. With no war weariness, the ability to learn from captured culture, and the ability to heal when capturing wonders Alexander can keep moving forward on his quest to reach the world's end. Intro Great warlord, Alexander, beneath your sword shall Macedon spread throughout the world. Every kingdom shall be a unique challenge to overcome, but the rewards will be great if you remain true and brave. Turn away from peace, for there is no way to establish your legacy but from conquering vast lands. Charge, Alexander, and lead your people to glory! In-Game Alexander's unique agenda is called Short Life of Glory. He likes civilizations that are at war with nations other than Macedon and dislikes civilizations that are at peace. In Gathering Storm, Grievances against him will decay at twice the usual rate. His leader ability is called To the World's End. It eliminates war weariness in his cities and allows his units to heal when he captures a city with a wonder. It also allows him to produce the Hetairoi, a unique unit that replaces the Horseman. Detailed Approach Alexander's classical era military is one of the scariest opponents you can ever meet. With both the Hetairoi and Hypaspist unique units, Macedon is the rare civilization that has two unique units active at the same time. If their units are trained at the Basilikoi Paides, Macedon advances in technology without having to expend the time on developing a campus. Further advancement comes in the field as they capture enemy cities with a Campus, Encampment, Holy Site or Theater Square. And with no war weariness penalties and the ability to recover from combat damage when they capture a city with a wonder, Alexander's plan is to go to war and stay in conquest mode until the world is Macedonian. Lines Alexander is voiced by Dimitris Papadopoulos. He speaks Ancient Greek. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I hope we never meet in battle, it would be a shame to lose such a worthy foe. (Μή ποτε μαχώμεθα. Αἰσχρὸν εἴην ἀπολλύναι ἀνταγωνιστὴν οὕτως ἐπαινετόν. / Mé pote machṓmetha. Aischrṓn eíēn apollýnai antagōnistèn hoútōs epainetón.) "ἄν" should have been used together with "εἴην" since it was intended to be a potential optative. Agenda-based Disapproval: How do you intend on growing your empire if you refuse to fight for your people?! (Τινί τρόπῳ αὐξήσεις τὴν σὴν ἀρχήν, εἰ οὐ τοῦ λαοῦ ἕνεκα μάχησει; / Tiní trópōi auxḗseis tèn sèn archḗn ei ou toû laoû héneka máchesei?) Attacked: Peace was never of all that much interest to me anyway. (Ἡ εἰρήνη οὔποτε μ’ ἔτερπε μάλα. / Hē eirḗnē oúpote m' éterpe mála.) Declares War: The armies of Greece await you with open arms! (Αἱ τῆς Ἑλλάδος στρατιαὶ σὲ περιμένουσι μετὰ τῶν ἀσπασμάτων! / Hai tês Helládos stratiaì sè periménousi metà tôn aspasmátōn!) It would be more correct to say "ασπασμών" (aspasmṓn) here. Defeated: Just as quickly as it began, my long march finally comes to end. (Ὡς μὲν ταχέως ἄρχετο, νῦν δὲ τέλος ἥχει ἡ ἐμή ἀνάβασις. / Hōs mèn tachéōs árcheto, nyn dè télos héchei hē emé anábasis.) Greeting: Greetings! I am Alexander of Macedon, the King and the Pharaoh, the undefeated General of Greece! Surely you've heard of me? (Χαῖρε! Ἀλέξανδρος ὁ Μακεδών εἰμι, βασιλεὺς καὶ φαραώ, ὁ ἀησσῆτος στρατηγὸς τῆς Ἑλλάδος. Ἆρ' οὐ ἀκήκοας περί μου; / Chaîre! Aléxandros ho Makedṓn eimi, basileùs kaì pharaṓ, ho aēssḗtos stratēgòs tês Helládos. Ãr' oú akḗkoas perí mou?) Unvoiced Delegation: I've dispatched a trade delegation bearing gifts of the finest wine and olive oil Macedon has to offer. I trust you'll greet my envoys warmly? Denounced by Player: Your slanderous tongue will make it all the more satisfying when I stand before the ruins of your capital! Denounces Player: I've dealt with traitors and deserters alike that were still more honorable than you! Invitation to Capital: Have you heard of the exceptionally defensible Pella? Perhaps we could share tales of our great capitals! Invitation to City: Come and visit the nearest of my cities, walk amongst the bustling Agorai of Macedon and see how trade flourishes among my people. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Civilization VI marks Alexander's first appearance as a Macedonian leader - in previous Civilization games, he was a Greek leader. * Alexander's diplomacy screen shows a temple atop a coastal hill or mountain at night. * Alexander has a helmet with a lion motif that he takes off when greeting a player and puts on after a denunciation or a declaration of war. He will sometimes brandish his kopis, as well. * Alexander's leader ability references a quote attributed to Plutarch about Alexander's reaction to conquering the known world, while his leader agenda references his death at 32 years. Gallery File:Alexander splash (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Alexander Videos Category:Macedonian Related achievements ru:Александр (Civ6)